FIG. 1 shows a structure of a conventional light-emitting diode 100 by accordance with prior art. The conventional light-emitting diode 100 comprising a substrate 5b, an epitaxial structure 1b and two electrodes 2, 9b, wherein the epitaxial structure 1b comprises a first semiconductor stack 11b, an active layer 10b and a second semiconductor stack 12b. The electrode 2 is formed on an upper surface of the epitaxial structure 1b for connecting the outer power supply through a metal conductive wire 2b, and the electrode 9b is formed under the substrate 5b. The electrodes 2, 9b are used for conducting an external electrical current flowing through the active layer 10b so that electrical holes and electrons recombine in the active layer 10b to release light with a peak wavelength, which makes the light-emitting diode 100 emit light. When the volume of the light-emitting diode 100 is decreased, the influence of the non-radiative recombination which comes from the lattice dislocations on the side wall of the epitaxial structure caused by etching becomes more obvious, and thus the light-emitting efficiency is decreased.